In many commercial and domestic settings, it is necessary to secure a mobile object or subject to another object or subject. For example it may be necessary to secure a boat to a dock or secure a pet to an owner, etc. In many such circumstances, the means of securing one object or subject to another involves a device (i.e., rope, leash, wires, etc.) that, through the motion of the object or subject being controlled, becomes entangled. Entanglement limits the control over the object or subject and may be harmful to the object or subject being controlled or the object or subject to which it is anchored. Leashes, for example, are commonly used to provide an owner with the ability to control or restrain a pet while still allowing a sufficient degree of freedom of movement for the pet and the owner. Such desired balance may be thwarted by the entanglement of the leash. A similar balance may be desired in many other commercial or domestic applications where entanglement would be problematic.